


Stuck On You

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut, Stripping, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: It is Richie's birthday. Seth takes him out to celebrate at a strip club. Richie gets a special gift and Seth can't keep his eyes off a certain stripper and he too gets a really nice gift in form of a special lap dance.A/U - No Culebra's





	1. Chapter 1

**The day starts off like any other day except this day was a special day. It was his brother's birthday so he decided he would do something special for his brother that his brother would really enjoy and that he himself would enjoy as well. As they were out driving down the highway his younger brother by only a year finally spoke up.**

 

**_" So where are you taking us? Richie asked him_ **

****

**_"I told you it was a surprise now sit back and relax and enjoy the scenery until we get there" Seth answered_ **

 

**When they arrived at their destination Richie saw that it was a strip club.**

 

_**"So you brought me to a strip club" he said smiling** _

 

_**"Of fucking course I knew this would be something that you would love. Maybe you will even meet someone and you can get lucky tonight as well. No better birthday than that." Seth replied** _

 

**About an hour later Richie was definitely feeling buzzed and he was really enjoyed watching all the strippers dancing. But there was one stripper that he couldn't stop watching and Seth had noticed this and so he decided to buy his brother a lap dance as another gift for him.**

 

**The stripper girl made her way towards Richie and she started off by doing her own strip dance for him and after that she gave him a lap dance. After she was done with the lap dance she whispered in his ear.**

 

**_"My  real name is Kisa but my stage name is Santanico. Do you want to go somewhere more private?"_ **

 

**Richie all by shook his head yes. Seth couldn't help grinning as they walked off and when he turned back around looking towards the stage there was this girl with long brown hair and the greenest eyes that he had ever seen that had caught his eye. He was watching her dance around the pole and as she circled the pole and now had her back towards the pole and was facing the crowd she saw him watching her.**

 

**She dropped down to her knees and crawled her way towards him like she was a cat hunting her prey. He sat there watching her as she was doing a special dance just for him. As he was watching her and his mouth had gone dry he thought to himself that he too wanted his very own lap dance. He lifted his finger and motioned for her to come closer.**

 

**She came closer to him and he pulled out a wad of cash and she knew then what he wanted. She took the cash and moved to stand up and she walked around him slowly and when she got in front of him she bent over to give him a good view of her ass. His mouth was still pretty dry from watching her shake her ass in his face and she still was no where near done yet.  She turned back around dancing for him slowly and slowly she brought one leg over his lap so that she was straddling him and she started rolling her hips on top of him. He wanted so badly to touch her but he knew there was rules about that but then all of a sudden she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. He was really enjoying this and he couldn't remember the last time anybody turned him on as much and she was doing to him just now. When she was done with the lap dance he leaned up and whispered in her ear.**

 

_**"Thank you for that special lap dance. Would you like to get out of here?"  he asked** _

 

_**"I get off  work in 30 minutes" she replied while shaking her head yes**_

 

**When the time came and she was fully dressed she met him out front. As they were walking out to his car and he opened the passenger door to let her in he noticed that she seemed a little nervous and it was then that he realized just how young she looked.**

 

_**"I know I asked you if you wanted to get out of here but if you really don't want to you don't have to. Also I know this is wrong of me to ask because most people don't like being asked this but just how old are you?" he asked her.** _

 

_**"I am ok and I still want to go with you it is just that it has been awhile since I have been with anyone in the physical sense and  I am 18 years old but I really hope that doesn't change anything" She replied** _

 

**He stood there for a minute holding the door open looking at her seated in his car and he decided he would go for it just because she was so beautiful.**

 

_**"Let's get out of here"  he said** _

 

**He quickly shut her door and walked around to the other side and started up the engine and that is when she spoke up**

 

_**"By the way my name is Kate"  she told him** _

 

**He then realized he never told her his name either**

 

**Grinning and looking over at her he told her his name**

 

_**"I'm Seth"** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth takes Kate to a Hotel and some good times happen. I would like to note as I have written smut before that I know I am not the best at it so I hope you will like this chapter. Just bare with me please.

**After Seth and Kate left the strip club club he drove them about 5 miles down the road and got them a hotel room at the Magnolia Hotel that was located there in Houston,Tx. He got them a room with it's very own jacuzzi tub and a king size bed. As they were on the elevator to go up to their room Kate had spoken up.**

_**"You didn't have to pay for a fancy hotel room. I would've been ok with a regular old motel room" she said** _

 

_**"A beautiful girl like you deserves more then some run down motel room. Also you never know what happens in those motel rooms. Don't want to risk you to that"  he told her** _

 

  **She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand as they were walking off the elevator. She still had some jitters but they were slowly fading. She knew that this was just going to be a one time thing and she didn't understand why she was feeling so nervous in the first place. Yea sure it had been awhile since she had been with anyone intimately but she still didn't understand. She thought to herself maybe it was because this man was the most attractive man she had ever seen and she thought he looked like he had been the type of man that had been with a lot of women and she didn't know how she would compare because after all she had only been with only one other man. She quickly shook her head of her thoughts because she didn't want to go down that road thinking of her last boyfriend and the things that he had done. They arrived at their room just as she got her thoughts to go away.**

 

**As they stepped inside Kate was actually in awe of the room. She had never ever been inside a fancy hotel room like this room. She saw the jacuzzi tub and turned around and looked at Seth.  
**

 

_**"Do you think it would be ok if we got in the tub first?" She asked** _

 

_**"Whatever you want princess" he answered** _

 

**She grinned and turned back around and walked towards the tub turning it on and getting the temperature set just right and then hit the button to get the jets going. As she stood back up she felt Seth come up behind her and his hands went around her waist. He felt her tense up and spoke into her ear.**

 

_**"Relax baby I promise I will be gentle with you. Also as I said before we don't have to do this" he said** _

 

**She seemed to relax and she became less tense and she turned around slowly and her hands went to his shirt and started working her way from the bottom to the top unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got his shirt off and his undershirt. He then helped her out of her shirt and her bra and then it seemed like it was a rush to get out of the rest of their clothes.**

 

**As soon as they were inside the tub he actually motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. At first it was all about relaxing and enjoying the warm jets of the jacuzzi hitting their backs and then she looked at him and Seth looked at her and the next thing she had moved to sit between his legs. She grabbed both his hands and moved one to her breast and then the other one in between her legs and he took it from there.**

 

**He slowly pushed one then two fingers inside of her pussy and started fingering her. First he started out slow then his pace had picked up and while he was doing this he was massaging her breast switching back and forth from one to the other. He then had a thought and he removed his fingers and she whined from loss of contact.  
**

 

_**"let's take this to the bed there is something else I want to try but first I need to know and I need you to be honest with me about it but I need to know are you clean?"  he asked** _

 

**knowing what he was asking she answered.**

 

**_"Yes Seth I am clean" she answered_ **

 

**_"Good" he replied_ **

 

**Suddenly she shrieked as he picked her up naked from the tub and walked her to the bed and he laid her down carefully.  
**

 

**He started off by kissing her neck and then he worked his way down to her breast. He took a nipple in his mouth and she arched into him and moaned. After taking his time and paying attention to each breast he started kissing his way down her stomach and as if on cue she knew what he was about to do and she spread her legs further apart for him to get between her legs.**

 

**He kissed each of her thighs first and then his mouth connected to her pussy. She nearly jumped off the bed and he had to hold her in place. Her hands went directly to his hair and started pulling as he was fucking her pussy with his tongue.  
**

 

_**"mm fuck Seth just like that. Please don't stop" she said between breaths.** _

 

**He sucked on her clit as his two fingers from his right hand entered her and he moved his fingers just right and it was enough to send her over the edge screaming his name. Once he was sure she was done  he pulled back and moved his body over hers and he realized he had yet to kiss her beautiful lips and so he took advantage and did so right then and she moaned after tasting herself on his lips.  
**

 

**When they broke apart to breathe he looked into her eyes as if asking if she was still sure and she shook her head yes. He quickly grabbed a condom and within seconds he was fully inside of her and as soon as he was sure that she had adjusted to him he started to move and he moved slowly at first as he had told her he would be gentle but soon Kate couldn't take it anymore and she was begging.  
**

 

_**"Please Seth go faster I want fast. We can go slow the next round. Please make me cum again"  she begged** _

 

**Since she told him go faster he was not going to deny her so he brought one of her legs up higher and he slammed inside of her hard and fast. He was so close to cumming but he wanted to make her to cum again.  
**

 

_**"kate baby please tell me you are close?" he managed to ask** _

 

**She nodded her head yes and he felt her walls clench and she fell apart and he soon followed in a matter of seconds grunting her name. He collapsed on top of her but was careful not to crush her. After he caught his breath he moved off of her so he could get rid of the condom. After getting rid of the condom he excused himself to the bathroom and he walked back out so he could join her in bed and he saw that she was already asleep.  She was covered up with a sheet so he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture before he climbed back into bed and shut the lights off and wrapped his arm over her waist and he soon joined her drifting off to sleep.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter - Kate opens up about her past


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate opens up about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May come back and do some changing on this chapter. I had a hard time with it.

**The following morning Kate was the first to wake up and she woke up in the arms of the most gentle and attractive man she has ever met. She turned over slowly in his arms and watched him sleep. As she was watching him she couldn't help but wonder about what could be with this wonderful man. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. She knew the sex would be good because the night before was proof of that. As she watching him she took it upon herself to start tracing his tattoo with her fingers and when she got to top of his neck he started to stir and that is when his eyes popped open.  
**

_**"Good morning beautiful! How did you sleep and how long you been awake for?"** _ **he asked**

 

_**"I had an amazing night of sleep and I'm sure it was all thanks to you and I haven't been awake for very long"** _ **she said smiling**

__

_**"Well now that we are both awake would like to eat some breakfast and then take a friendly shower with me or do you want to take a shower first and then eat breakfast?"** _ **he asked**

 

_**"I say we take a shower first and then eat"** _ **she replied**

 

**After they both stretched out the kinks from sleeping they headed to the bathroom to take their shower. After getting the shower set to the right temperature he let her get in first and he followed. He helped with scrubbing her body with the soap and washing her hair and she did the same for him. After they were done they got out of the shower and Kate took him by surprise when she shoved him against the bathroom door and dropped down to her knees and grabbed ahold of his cock and started off by giving him a hand job. He stared at her while she was doing this and then his mouth dropped open when she took by surprise and put her mouth around his cock. His eyes practically rolled to the top of his head as she started sucking she sucked on him until growled and grunted her name as he came and his cum filled her mouth and she swallowed every drop. She pulled away and looked up into eyes and he pulled her off the floor and kissed her with so much passion as he hoisted her up and carried her back to the bed.  
**

 

**He spent the next hour worshipping her body and taking his time and listening to her moaning his name over and over and over again. This time it wasn't about being fast. He thrusted in and out her at a slow pace until she clenched around him and it was enough for him to cum right along with her. After catching their breath and laying their kissing each other for another 10 minutes they finally decided it was time to get up and get dressed and order some breakfast.**

 

**As they were in the room eating Seth had asked the one question that Kate was dreading but she answered him anyway.  
**

 

_**"What was your life like before you became a stripper?** _ **he had asked**

 

_**"well where should I start? How about I start from when I was born. The only thing I can tell you about that is I know I was born in a town called Bethel,Tx and I have no idea who my real parents. Apparently they didn't want me so I was given up for adoption and I lived with at least 3 different set of foster parents here is Houston. I lived with the last ones from the age of 13 to 17. At the age of 14 I met this boy by the name of Kyle Winthrop and we were together until right before my 18th birthday. If you want to know about that I will tell you. I decided to leave my foster home while I was 17 to live with this said guy because I thought he loved me and I loved him I really did. Anyways the day before my 18th birthday he came home from this job he had gotten and was in a bad mood and for some reason he beat the shit out of me and told me to get out because I was a no good bitch. I ended up living on the streets for 2 weeks until I met Kisa another stripper. She took me in and let me live with her and she introduce me to Carlos Madrigal who runs the strip joint. Normally you have to be 21 to be a stripper at a strip joint but he gave me a job anyways and it may not be my dream job but it gives me money so I can get my own place. So that is what my life was like"** _ **she told him**

 

**She looked at Seth who looked like he had hurt in his eyes after being told about what happened in her life.  
**

 

_**"I'm sorry all that happened to you"** _ **he said with his voice cracking** ****

 

**He looked at her and saw she was on the verge of tears and he moved closer and grabbed her face with both hands and looked into her eyes.  
**

 

_**"I mean it I really am sorry for what happened to you. It hurts me that you went through all that. Nobody should ever have to go through that. As for your job you know if you don't like it and you aren't happy there you can always quit"** _ **he said** ****

 

_**"I can't quit I need the money to find a place and to have food and to pay bills once I get a place and I never said I didn't like it I just said it wasn't my dream job. I have made a lot of friends there"** _ **she replied** ****

 

_**"I understand that I really do but if you wanted to quit I want you to know that I will take care of you. I can get us a place. Please just let me take care of you"** _ **he told her softly** ****

 

_**"I can't ask you to do that Seth. We just met last night and I am sorry but I just don't trust myself to be with anyone romantically or in a relationship or even live with someone"  she whispered  
** _

 

**He just sat there holding her face in between his hands and even though he hated what she was saying he had understood. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as she finally broke down and cried. After she calmed down she pulled away and spoke  
**

 

_**"Thank you for listening and letting me cry on your shoulder. Thank you for last night and this morning it really was amazing."** _

 

_**"it was amazing but it doesn't have to stop. I am not saying to have a relationship but we can still spend time together as friends and if you want to have sex that is ok too but we don't have to."** _ **he said grinning**

 

**After they left the hotel and got into the car Kate had thought about what he said while on the drive back to where she lives and just before she got out of the car she kissed him deeply and told him what she wanted.  
**

 

_**"why don't you go ahead and come get me tonight if you are free to do so"** _

 

_**"Oh I am definitely free and I will see you tonight baby"** _ **he said just before kissing her one more time**

 

**After he made sure she got inside the building he pulled out his phone and called his brother and told him they have a job to do.  
**

 

Preview for the next chapter 

Seth finds Kyle and has some words by using his fist and Richie and Kisa work to find Kate's real parents. Plus: Seth comes clean with Kate about his past

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes clean about some of his past

**Later that same day after dropping Kate off at home Seth picked Richie up at a hotel and they went to a diner and Seth told Richie everything he learned about this girl and Seth kept rambling on and on so much that he was getting angered and Richie could tell so he stopped Seth during his rambling and spoke up  
**

 

_**"Hold up the fuck up Seth you mean to tell me this job has nothing to do with robbing a bank but has to do with you wanting to find some asshole who beat the shit out of the girl you fucked that you will probably never see again."  
** _

 

_**"This isn't just some girl I fucked and had a one night stand with. Her name is Kate and yes she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be in a relationship but she did however agree to keep meeting me for sex. I'm hoping that if she keeps seeing me that she will eventually give in and want to be with me. I know it sounds crazy and this normally isn't me but I want to be with her till the day I die. Dying in the arms of a beautiful woman."  
** _

 

_**"Wow I never thought I would see it and I am happy for you. So what is the name of this fucker that beat her?" Richie asked** _

 

_**"She said his name was Kyle Winthrop but truth of the matter is I will find the guy and take care of him myself. What I want you do because your better at this stuff I want you to find out who Kate's real parents are. I know it is something that would probably upset her but I think she deserves to know why they gave her up. She told me she was born in Bethal,Tx. Her last name is Fuller and that she was raised by 3 different foster parents."  
** _

 

_**"Ok I will see what I can find. Maybe I can see if that girl Kisa I went to the motel with last night will want to help. Maybe they are good friends and she will want to help a friend out."** _

 

_**"Ok and to answer that yes Kisa and Kate are friends and they are also roomates. Be careful ok and make sure Kate's friend is ok as well. "  
** _

 

_**"We will be and you be careful as well. I will call you once we find out anything."  
** _

 

**Later that evening Seth had finally found out where Kyle Winthrop was so he decided he would pay him a visit the next day. He was itching to go and find him now and beat the fuck out of him but it was almost time to pick Kate up from work so he decided to leave it be for the night.**

 

**After picking up Kate from work they went straight to the hotel and fell into bed. They were both exhausted so they just made out until they couldn't breathe anymore. Sometime during the night Kate woke to the sound of Seth yelling and thrashing in his sleep. It was clear to her that he was having a nightmare. She called his name to try to get him to wake up and it didn't work so she put her hand on him gently and tried calling his name again and he woke with a jolt nearly knocking her off the bed in the process.**

 

**After a few minutes his breathing returned to normal and looked towards Kate and he said  
**

 

_**"I am sorry you had to see that."  
** _

 

_**"Seth it is ok. We all have nightmares. It is a part of life. Do you want to talk about it?"  
** _

 

**He looked at her and he was about to say no but then he thought better of it as she had told him everything about her past and he needed to tell her about his. With a deep breath he began to speak  
**

 

_**"I was dreaming about my father. You see he was a mean motherfucker. When my brother and I were younger he used to beat us. If we didn't something or we did something wrong he would beat us and I am not talking about with a belt he used his fist. Richie was lucky because he didn't get beat as much as I did. I guess my old man thought I deserved it more."  
** _

 

_**"I am so sorry that happened to you. Sorry it happened to your brother. I hope I am not the reason that you had the nightmare. I mean I told you what Kyle did to me. I hope that wasn't a trigger"  
** _

 

_**"Baby it wasn't you. I have had nightmares for years about it. There are times I am lucky and don't have one but they still manage to come back"  
** _

 

_**"Where is your father at now?"** _

 

_**"He is dead. If I tell you this you have to promise not to say anything"  
** _

 

_**"I promise"  
** _

 

_**"He died by fire. I thought he had fallen asleep with a cigarette in his hand. He had been drinking and passed out with a lit cigarette. I was asleep in the bedroom and my brother saved my life. I found out a few years ago from Richie that he set our father on fire. Truth be known I was pissed at first I mean I hated the guy but he didn't deserve to die."**  
_

 

_**"Wow!! Well it may of not been the right thing to do but at least you are alive because of what he did. If your brother hadn't of done that. Who knows what would've of happen to you two. Where was your mom during all this?"  
** _

 

_**"I don't remember much about my mom all I know is she left right after Richie was born. I don't know why she didn't take us with her. Anyways after that happened to my dad our uncle Eddie took us in and took care of us until I was 18 and then it was Richie and I taking care of each other."  
** _

 

_**"I am glad you have each other and thank you for sharing what happened with me." she said while straddling him and kissing him.  
** _

 

**After telling her what happened Seth had felt better. He felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.**

 

**They ended up having sex early the next morning before Seth took Kate home.  
**

 

**A few hours later Seth was sitting outside in his car outside of Kyle Winthrop's house. He watched until he saw a man come out of the house. Seth got out of his car and walked up to him.**

 

_**"Are you Kyle Winthrop?" he asked** _

 

_**"Yes I am. Who the fuck are you?"  
** _

 

_**"My name is Seth and I am a friend of Kate's and she told me all about what you did to her and I am here to make sure you never hurt her or go near her again. You don't ever put your hands on a woman."  
** _

 

_**"Fuck you and fuck that bitch"** _

 

**Seth saw red and punched kyle right in the nose and broke his nose right away. He then punched him several more times and kicked him. He grabbed kyle by the back of the head and drug him to his car and took kyle by the back of the head and slammed into the trunk of his car. Kyle fell to the ground and seth bent over and got in his face and said  
**

 

_**"If you go to the police over this I will find you again. I know I probably don't have to worry about this but if you go near my girl or even talk to my girl I will come back and I will kill you and I mean that. Do yourself a favor and leave town."** _

 

  **With that Seth got in his car and drove back to the hotel.  
**

 

**A few days later Richie and Kisa had finally found some information who they hope were Kate's real parents.**

 

**Richie called Seth and told him what he found and said that him and Kisa would go and find out to make sure it isn't a dead end. Seth agreed to this.  
**

 

Preview for next chapter: Richie and Kisa find out the truth about why Kate was giving up for adoption.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Kisa find out the truth and Seth tells the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed with this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes.

 

**Richie and Kisa took off from Houston to go to Bethal. It took them almost 2 hours until they arrived at their destination. Richie was going by his gut instinct that maybe Kate was actually given her birth parents last name so him and Kisa found the address of the only Fuller's they came across for Bethal,Tx.  
**

**When they knocked on the door of the Fuller's a man who  Kisa would assumed was in his early 50's opened the door.  
**

 

_**"May I help you?" the man asked  
** _

_**"Sir you don't know us but we just came from Houston and I know this may sound crazy but we know this girl by the name of Kate Fuller and we are trying to help by finding her birth parents. She doesn't know we are doing this. You see my brother and her kind of have something going on and he is absolutely crazy about her and he was wanting to do this for her that way if ever down the road she wants to find her birth parents he would already have the information. I'm sorry I am babbling. My question is did you and your wife ever give a baby up for adoption?" Richie asked**  
_

__

**With a sigh the man answered**

 

_**"Before I answer why don't you and your girlfriend or wife or friend here come in for some coffee and I will tell you about it" the man said  
** _

**They followed the man inside to his kitchen and they sat down at his dining room table and the man told started to tell them**

 

_**"First of all my name is Pastor Jacob Fuller. You can just call me Jacob if you want. When I was younger and I had just met my wife it was love at first sight. We dated for about 7 months and then I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We got married a couple months later and everything was good for awhile and then my wife Jenny became pregnant. About 6 months into her pregnancy she started becoming really depressed. At first it was just a bunch of crying and feeling sad and then it started becoming worse cause she started talking about killing herself and killing the baby. This went on for several weeks of talks of killing herself so I ended up convincing her parents to let me put her in a mental hospital so the hospital could help keep an eye on her. The stay in the hospital seemed to help but I was so scared that the depression would end up coming back and that maybe she would end up killing the baby during a depression episode so right before our little girl was born I had convinced her to let us people the baby up for adoption. Now don't get me wrong I wanted our baby but I thought it was best for her not to be raised in that kind of environment. Anyways we kept the baby for a week until the adoption agency came to pick her up to take her to a foster home they had found that wanted her. My only request to the adoption agency was that she be given the name Kate Fuller. I wanted to do one thing for her. You see Katherine is my mothers name so I wanted her to be named Kate for short and of course the family name of Fuller until she got married of course. The foster home they had picked for her had agreed to this."**  
_

**After telling the truth of what happened Kisa spoke up and asked the question that Richie himself was wanting to ask  
**

_**"If you don't mind my asking where is your wife at now?"** _

 

**With tears in his eyes he answered  
**

 

_**"She ended up taking her own life a couple of years ago. She never got over the depression. After she took her own life I questioned myself on what more I could of done I even questioned God on how he could do this to me. I even quit being a pastor for awhile. After getting some help myself I realized that I did everything I could for her and she tried to get better but she just had to many demons" I still miss her to this day and I only hope that the good Lord allowed her in heaven because I know she did believe in God and loved Jesus. I just pray this didn't get passed on to our daughter. You see Jenny's depression was a bipolar depression and sometimes it can be passed on. Can I ask you how she is and what her life is like?"  
** _

**Kisa was in tears with everything Jacob had told them so Richie spoke up with what he knew.  
**

 

_**"Here is the thing I don't know her that well. I had only met her once. All I know is what Kisa here and what my brother has told me. I know she grew up in 3 different foster homes and I know when she was 17 she moved in with her then boyfriend and something bad happened and she ended up moving in with Kisa here"  
** _

**Jacob was shocked that his daughter was raised in 3 different foster homes and he was even shocked that she even moved in with a guy at 17 but most of all he shocked by what Richie had just said so he asked him  
**

 

_**"what bad thing happened?"  
** _

**Kisa took the opportunity to go ahead and answer this one**

 

_**"her ex boyfriend came home the day before Kate's 18th birthday and for some reason beat the crap out of her. He had called her some names and told her to get out. She ended living on the streets for two weeks until she met me. I invited her to live with me until she got on her feet and until she got her own place. I even helped her get a job. You may not like me for this but my boss Carlos he believes in helping people so he gave Kate a job as a stripper. I know she doesn't like doing it but she has made a life for herself and she has made a lot of friends. Now what you said about being worried that the depression may have passed on to her. I can tell you that after what happened to her she was depressed but she never talked about killing herself. The only thing that worries me is that she has given up on love."  
** _

_**"wait a minute I thought you said she was with your brother" he said looking at Richie  
** _

 

_**"well Jacob you see they have something going on but they aren't dating. My brother wants it to be more and as a matter of fact he wants her to quit being a stripper but she won't. He is hoping she will have a change of her heart on quitting and on being in a relationship"  
** _

 

_**"so you are saying they aren't together but they are just sleeping together and having sex?!"  
** _

 

_**"yes that is what I am saying"  
** _

 

**Jacob then stood up and started pacing his kitchen and then he stopped and looked at them and told them  
**

 

_**"I think it is best you two be on your way. I appreciate what you have done looking for me for my daughter's sake and I appreciate everything you have told me about her and I realize that it was God's plan for her life to turn out that way because I gave her up but I just don't think I can deal with this anymore"**  
_

_**"Before we leave would you like to see a picture of your daughter?" kisa asked  
** _

 

_**"no I don't think I would because to be honest with you it would be to hard on me. Kate has made a life for herself doing what she does but I as a pastor do not agree with it and I know that it is my fault because if I hadn't of given her up she would of never became a stripper or even moved in with a guy and she never would of gotten beat up and she would of definitely never of been sleeping and having sex with a guy who is older than her. "**  
_

 

_**"Ok Jacob we understand we will be on our way but we hope that one day you will have a change of heart and want to meet your daughter on how she is now because no matter what does with her life she has got the biggest heart of anybody of I have ever met. She cares about people. She may not be doing the right thing in your eyes with Richie's brother but the Kate I know I just know she will come around and she will decide to be in a relationship with Seth." Kisa said  
** _

 

**They left and drove back and called Seth up to meet him and they told him everything about Kate's parents. Seth was hurting for Kate because Kate will never get to know her real mother and from the sounds of it she will never get to know her father either. He was also now in a tough spot because he was hoping this would be something nice he could tell her but now it is something sad and he didn't know if he could tell her.  
**

 

**Seth went back to the motel for awhile and after some careful thinking he decided he needed to tell Kate and he only hoped she wouldn't be mad at him so he got in car and drove to the strip club.  
**

 

**Kate saw him when he walked in and walked over to him.**

 

_**"hey are you ok? Kate asked** _

 

_**"Is there somewhere we can go so we can talk in private?" he asked her  
** _

 

_**"We can step outside and talk. I just have to tell my boss" she replied  
** _

 

_**"Ok I will be outside waiting" he said  
** _

 

**After telling her boss and getting the ok from him Kate met Seth out front. He grabbed her hand and took her to the side of the building and he pushed her to the side of the building and kissed her hard on the lips. He wanted to kiss her again in case it was the last kiss he would receive from her.**

 

**After breaking apart to breathe Kate looked into his eyes and said  
**

 

_**"That was some kiss. Is this all you wanted was to kiss me?"  
** _

_**"No not really I just wanted to kiss you because there is something I need to tell you and you may not want to hook up anymore after what I have to tell you"  
** _

 

_**"Why? What happened? she asked** _

 

_**"Ok I did a couple of things that you may or may not agree with. After you told me about your life i decided to act on it. You have to realize I only did what I did because I was hoping it would make you happy and I was hoping it would change your mind and that you would want to be in a relationship with me. The first thing is I went and found that asshole who beat you and I was just going to talk and one thing led to another and I beat the fuck out of him and told him to stay away from you and that I would kill him if he ever looked at you or talked to you again and.."  
** _

 

**Interrupting him she said**

 

_**"Really you did that for me. I am not mad about that. He deserved it I mean he may not of deserved for his life to be threatened but I understand why you did it. Thank you for that."** _

 

**She stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips and he gave into her and kissed her deeply and then pulled away and said  
**

 

_**"Wait wait wait there is more. I was expecting for you to be pissed at me for that but I am glad you weren't but what I have to tell you next you are definitely probably going to be pissed at me for"**  
_

_**"What is it?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes.** _

 

_**"I had my brother and Kisa try to find out who your real parents were. I thought maybe you would want to know and that you want to know why they gave you up.."  
** _

 

_**"You did what? Seth how could you? How could you use my friend like that?"  
** _

 

_**"Listen princess I did it because I wanted you to know. I didn't use your friend she wanted to help. She cares about you."  
** _

 

_**"OK!! So what are my parents like?"** _

 

_**"Well I know your father is a pastor and your mother well your mother is not in the picture anymore"  
** _

 

_**"What does that mean? Did she leave my father?"  
** _

 

_**"Baby this part is going to hurt. She killed herself a couple of years ago. Apparently when she was 6 months pregnant with you she started becoming really depressed. Richie and Kisa said that your father Jacob Fuller said that at first it was just a lot of crying and just being sad but then it became worse because she started talking about killing herself and killing you. It was so bad that your dad had to put her in a mental hospital. He told them that it helped her but that he was worried that the depression would come back and she would end up killing you during a depressive episode so he convinced your mother to give you up for adoption. It wasn't that he didn't want you he was just worried. So they gave you up for adoption on one condition that you be given the name Kate Fuller. Kate short for Katherine. Katherine was his mother's name and of course Fuller for the family name until you get married if you ever decide to get married. Anyways you were given up and your mother's depression never went away. She had bipolar depression. I do know your dad is worried that it might be passed onto you."**  
_

 

_**"my mom's dead? I will never get to meet her.." She said while crying.  
** _

 

_**"I am so sorry baby. I thought this would be something good."  
** _

 

_**"what about my dad? Is he going to want to see me again?"  
** _

 

_**"Richie and Kisa said he doesn't want to meet you. He wanted to know about your life so they filled him in on everything and I mean everything including you and I not being in a relationship but sleeping together and having sex. He couldn't take the information and told Richie and Kisa to leave but Kisa did tell him about how big of heart you have"  
** _

 

_**"So my mom is dead because she killed herself and my dad wants nothing to do with me. I was better off not knowing anything. Why Seth why did you have to do this?"  
** _

 

_**"Again I did it for you. I am not going to apologize for trying to do something for you. I did it because I love you. Yea I said it I love you I have been in love with you from the moment I first saw you on stage and I know that is not ideal but it is true. Call it love at first sight. I know you don't want to be in relationship and you know what that is only because of what that asshole did to you. He made you scared to love again. You were just happy that I went and found the guy and beat the hell out of him and threatened him but yet when I do something like try to find your parents you get mad at me. I didn't know what was going to happen I thought it would be nice news. I mean it is not nice that you were given up but I thought it would be a nice reason. I am not sorry for any of this and you know what if you can't forgive me for this then maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore. I don't want to be in this just for sex anymore. If you can't love me back then I am done. "  
** _

 

**She stood there staring at him and couldn't speak up and he got his answer. He shook his head and then turned around to walk away.  
**

 

_**"Seth wait please don't go"  
** _

 

**He stopped and turned back to look at her and said  
**

 

_**"I won't if you can tell me you can love me"  
** _

_**"It is not that easy "  
** _

 

_**"Like hell it isn't. It is pretty simple. I am not saying you have to say the words I love you right this minutes. I am not an asshole I understand it will take some time. I just want to know right now if you will ever be able to say it because if not then I am out of your life forever. "  
** _

 

**Standing there crying she shook her head no and Seth couldn't believe it. He definitely had his answer.**

 

_**"To hell with you" Seth yelled before storming off** _

 

**Kate knew then she had screwed up because the truth was that she was crazy about Seth. She broke down right there in the alleyway.**

 

**In his car Seth punched the steering wheel and yelled in frustration. He was angry at Kate but he was angry at himself. He ended up being the one that walked away but he knew if Kate couldn't love him back then there was no point in being with her anymore.  
**

 

Preview for the next chapter : Kisa has a talk with Kate and Kate receives a letter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Richie talk and Kate and Kisa talk and then Seth and Kate talk

**It had been two weeks since Seth walked away from Kate. Two weeks since he poured his heart out to her and told her everything. He missed her like crazy but he meant what he told her when he said he didn't want to be with her if she couldn't come to love him. He couldn't get her off his mind so every night he went to the bar next to hotel and drowned his sorrows. He would get good and drunk until he could barely stand and he would stumble his way back to the hotel where he would he pass out. It still wasn't enough to stop the dreams. Each night he was away from Kate he couldn't stop dreaming of her. In his dreams Kate would admit she loved him and he would make love to her.  
**

**2 weeks and 1 day later Richie had went to the hotel to talk to Seth to see how he was doing. He knocked on the hotel room door and when Seth answered it Richie could of swore that Seth looked like death his hair was out of control and his beard had gotten longer.  
**

 

_**"What the hell do you want Richie?"  
** _

_**"I came to check on you and I am glad I did you don't look so good."  
** _

 

_**"Wow way to cheer me up"  
** _

 

_**"Would you relax!! Look Seth you are miserable you either need to find another girl to hook up with or you need to snap out of this and hope that Kate comes around."  
** _

 

_**"Well I am not hooking up another girl and Kate damn sure isn't going to change her mind. She made herself clear when I asked her"  
** _

 

_**"Ok Seth then maybe we should think about leaving town. Kisa has offered to let Kate keep the apartment and she wants to come with me wherever I go"  
** _

 

_**"So Kate will be left alone with nobody to be there for her? Some friend Kisa is"  
** _

 

_**"Kisa is a good friend. She has been there for Kate and for your information I wasn't going to say anything but Kate is hurting just as bad as you are"  
** _

__

_**"Bullshit!! She isn't hurting. She is the one that broke my heart. I was honest with her and she broke my heart. I may have broke her heart by walking away but she broke mine more"  
** _

 

_**"Seriously Seth how fucking stupid can you be? Kate may have broken your heart and  I know you want it to be more than just sex but did you ever stop and think that maybe just maybe that you put her on spot? If you would of stuck it out she may have eventually told you. Did you even think that maybe she does love you and she is just scared of how things can end up?"**  
_

 

**Seth was tired of listening and he snapped at Richie  
**

 

_**"Get the fuck out now"  
** _

**Seth went to lay back on the bed and he grabbed his phone he was going to delete Kate's number from the phone but when he turned the phone there was the picture of Kate that he had took. He was one that never ever cried but he couldn't help the tears that strolled down his cheeks.**

 

**Across town Kisa was comforting Kate who still was crying over losing Seth. Kate had thought she was close to being over it but everyday she thought of something that would make her break down and cry. She missed how he ran his fingers through her hair before and after sex. She missed how he held her when they fell asleep. She missed his hugs and she missed his kisses. She missed everything. Kate pulled away from Kisa's hug and spoke  
**

 

_**"I'm sorry I thought I would be over it"  
** _

 

_**"Kate I want you to honest with me. What did you feel when you were with Seth? I don't mean the sex. I mean your feelings. Did he make you have butterflies? Did he make your heart beat like crazy?"  
** _

 

_**"I got butterflies every time I was around him. My heart would beat like crazy all the time. He always made me feel special. Kisa I didn't want him to leave. I love him and I want him back but I am just so scared of how things will go"**  
_

 

_**"Kate I want you to listen me. Seth is not Kyle. Kyle never would of looked for your birth parents. Kyle didn't care about you like that. Seth fell for you at first sight and that doesn't happen very often. I understand you being scared but sweetie this is going to destroy  you if you don't do something about it. You need to tell him how you feel. You can't not love ever again it is impossible because you have to big of a heart."**  
_

 

_**"What if he doesn't believe me?"** _

 

_**"He will believe you because you will be telling it from your heart. Before you do anything I want you to read this it came for you in the mail. I think it is a letter from your father. I will leave you alone so you can read it"  
** _

 

**Kate opened the letter and it read  
**

 

_**"Dear Kate, I am sorry for everything that has happened. I am sure you have found out by now about what happened to your mother and why you were given up. I wanted to keep you but I was just so scared that your mother would end up doing something to you. I loved your mother but I think I loved you more and you weren't born yet when this all happened. I don't know the man you are with but he sounds like a nice man that he wanted to look for me for you. At the time when Richie and the and young woman told me what you were doing I was upset. Truth be told I was more upset with myself then with you. The path you chose is the path God chose for you. The truth is the stuff that happened to you you learned from it. I hear that you have given up on love. Please Kate don't give up on love because love hasn't given up on you. I would like to hope that someday down the road we can meet but for the time being if your ok with it we can write each other. Love your dad, Jacob Fuller. P.S. Not my place to say because you have own life but please don't be a stripper"  
** _

**Kate held the letter to her chest and it was as if she knew what she had to do. She yelled up the stairs and told Kisa she would be back and ran out the door and she nearly knocked Richie over in the process.  
**

 

**She hollered sorry to Richie as she ran down the street. She ran to her job first and told Carlos she was done. She couldn't be a stripper anymore and she ran out of there leaving Carlos standing there smiling. She then ran back and got in her car and drove to the hotel to talk to Seth. She knocked on his door but there no answer and she ran back downstairs asking if anyone has seen him. The staff told her he was across the street at the bar. She ran out the door and by then it had been pouring down rain. She ran across the street to the bar.  
**

 

**When she got inside she looked for Seth and she finally found him sitting on a bar stool at the bar drinking what looked like vodka. She walked up to the bar and stood next to him and he turned his head and saw it was Kate.  
**

 

**Kate took it upon herself and spoke first.  
**

 

_**"Hi"  
** _

 

_**"Hey yourself, What the hell you doing here Kate? he said in a harsh tone  
** _

 

**Kate was taken aback by the way he spoke to her but she answered him anyways  
**

 

_**"Can we talk please?"  
** _

 

_**"Not really feeling like talking right now. I came here to enjoy myself but since you showed up I think I will just leave"  
** _

 

**He stood up from the barstool and walked out of the bar and Kate followed him.  
**

 

_**"Please Seth I just want to talk. I need to tell you something"  
** _

 

_**"I told you Kate I don't want to talk to you. Now go home"  
** _

 

_**"I am not going home I will stand here in the pouring rain until you agree to talk to me. I will probably end up catching pneumonia but I don't care"**  
_

 

_**"Suit yourself. I don't care anymore"  
** _

 

**With tears coming to her eyes she screamed over the pouring rain  
**

 

_**"What the hell happened to the Seth I met? What happened to the guy that couldn't stop kissing me or hugging me? What happened to the guy that loved to run his fingers through my hair or down my back? What happened to the guy that held me when we went to sleep"  
** _

 

_**"That guy is long gone because you broke him. You broke my heart. Yes I walked away but you broke my heart. You couldn't even admit that one day you might love me and... "  
** _

 

**Once again she interrupted him and said**

 

_**"Seth I lied to you"  
** _

 

_**"What do you mean you lied to me?"  
** _

 

_**"When you asked me if I could ever love you I shook my head no. I lied Seth"** _

 

_**"Why?"  
** _

 

_**"Because I am scared Seth. I don't want another failed relationship."  
** _

 

**He stood there and took in the information and realized she was confessing that she loved him and he said**

 

_**"Baby look at us we were hurting over missing each other.  I don't  think we could have a failed relationship"  
** _

 

_**"So does that mean we can have another chance?"  
** _

 

**Seth smiles the biggest smile he has ever given her and says  
**

 

_**"You bet princess"  
** _

 

**She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. When they broke away from the kiss he said  
**

 

_**"What do you say we get out of this rain and take this back to my room?"  
** _

 

_**"I say let's go"  
** _

 

**She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he helped set her feet back on the ground. He grabbed her hand and they practically ran back the hotel.  
**

 

**They were almost to his room when he stopped her and pushed her against the wall and leaned against her and said  
**

 

_**"Baby girl before we go in the room there is something that you should know"  
** _

 

**She was already working on unbuttoning his shirt when she asked**

 

_**"What is it?"  
** _

 

**Taking a deep breath he said**

 

_**"Richie and I are bank robbers. Occasionally we even rob convenience stores. We have been lucky in dodging the police and the rangers."**  
_

 

_**"That's it? Babe I already knew Richie told Kisa and Kisa told me. I was waiting for you to say something"  
** _

 

_**"I am going to kill Richie it was my place to tell you not his or Kisa's"  
** _

 

**Kate could tell he was clearly upset over this so leaned up and started kissing the spot on his neck just below his ear that she knew drove him wild and she moved her lips over his ear and whispered  
**

 

_**"Can't you wait till after we make love to kill Richie? Come on partner show me what you got"  
** _

 

**He growled at her and grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up and carried her the rest of the way to his room.  
**

 

_**"Partner, get ready for some hot lovin"  
** _

 

 

Preview for next chapter: Seth and Kate make love

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate does something nice for Seth and Seth and Kate make love

**As soon as he got her inside the room he let loose of her so he can start undressing her but she had stopped him. She grabbed his hand and they walked the rest of the way to the bed and then she pushed him so he would sit. She started to walk away and he grabbed her hand and said**

 

  
_**"What are you doing? Come back here"**_

 

_**"Babe I am not going anywhere I just want to put on some music and do something for you"  
** _

 

**He then got what she was getting at and let her go. She went to stereo that was in the room and turned the station until she found a good song to dance to.**

 

**The music was perfect as she started to dance and strip for him. She moved her hips around in circles as she slowly took off her wet tank top and threw it at him. She kicked her shoes off not caring where they landed. She then moved her hands to her jeans and started to undo them and as she did so she saw him lick his lips in anticipation. Once she got them off she walked over to him and motioned for him to stand up.**

 

**He stood up and she helped him finish taking his shirt off. She slid her hands over his shoulders to slide his dress shirt off his arms. Next came his undershirt and then her hands went to his belt buckle and they stared into each other's eyes as she undid his belt. She pulled his belt through the loops and let the belt drop to the floor. Before she finished undressing him she slid her hands over his chest and walked around him gliding her hands over his back and he shuddered at her touch.**

 

**He still hadn't touched her skin since she started her strip dance and he was dying too but he was enjoying what she was doing. As soon as she was back in front of him he was relieved when he felt her hands start to unbutton his dress pants. Once she got his pants all the way off along with his boxers and he was standing there completely naked. She suddenly dropped to her knees and grabbed ahold of his cock.**

_**"Kate" he moaned  
** _

**She started stroking his cock and he gasped when she licked the head of his cock. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as she slowly started sucking him off. He damn near lost it when he felt his cock hit her throat. Her hand started massaging his balls and she continued sucking him until he groaned.**

 

_**"Baby I am going to cum"** _

 

**She wouldn't stop she kept going until he exploded and grunted her name as she swallowed every drop.**

 

**Once she swallowed every drop she stood back up and he grabbed her face kissing her deeply not caring that he could taste himself. His hands worked to get her bra and panties off and he turned her around pushed her down on the bed and she moved up so her head was on the pillows. He kissed his way up her body started with her legs until he got to her drenched pussy. She arched into him as he licked her slit and the next thing she knew both her legs were over his shoulders as he ate her out slowly.  
**

 

**It was thirty minutes later after she moaned she couldn't take anymore as he had just made her cum with his mouth two times.  
**

 

_**"Damn baby I could do this for hours"\  
** _

 

_**"As much as I love it I need your cock in me now"  
** _

 

**He kissed his way to her breast and teased her until she yanked his head up to her mouth so she could kiss him.  
**

 

_**"Fuck baby" he groaned after they broke away from the kiss  
** _

 

_**"I need you babe."  
** _

 

**He finally got the hint as she grabbed ahold of him and guided him to her entrance. He pushed his way into her opening until he was all the way in.  
**

 

_**"I am not going fast. I am going slow." he said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.  
** _

 

_**"Okay"  
** _

 

**He thrusted in and out of her at a very slow pace. Her legs wrapped around him as he held her hands above her head as he made love to her. He had been nibbling on her neck when she whispered in a moan**

 

_**"I am so close"  
** _

 

_**"I can feel it baby. Cum for me. Let me feel you. "  
** _

 

**He thrusted into her a few more times and she was soon moaning his name. He flipped them over and she put her hands on his chest as she moved slowly up and down on him. They stared at each other as she rode him and his breathing had picked up and she knew it was a sign that he was close so she started riding him a little bit faster and soon he grunted her name until he had completely filled her up. She collapsed on top of him and he held her as their breathing had returned to normal.**

 

**He helped with lifting her up and they both moaned as he pulled out of her. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't put on a condom.**

 

_**"Fuck" he said** _

 

**Looking at him in confusion she said  
**

 

_**"What's wrong?"  
** _

 

_**"I forgot to put on a condom"  
** _

 

_**"It is ok Seth I am on birth control"  
** _

 

**He did a sigh of relief and he looked at her and said  
**

 

_**"It is not that I don't want a baby I just want to wait awhile"  
** _

 

_**"It is ok babe I completely understand"**  
_

 

**He spooned her from behind and he spoke to her  
**

 

_**"Thank you for the dance earlier"** _

 

_**"Your welcome. Oh and Seth you will be happy to know that I quit my job tonight"  
** _

 

_**"Thank God. Not going to lie I hated the idea of you dancing in front of other men"  
** _

 

**She laughed and then said  
**

 

_**"Well the only man I want to dance for is you from now on"  
** _

 

_**"Good."** _

 

**She turned around and looked at him and spoke  
**

 

_**"I love you"  
** _

 

_**"I love you too baby."  
** _

 

_**"Goodnight. Sweet dreams baby"  
** _

 

_**"Good  night and Seth if you don't mind first thing in the morning we are getting you a haircut and trim that beard"  
** _

 

**He chuckled and said  
**

 

_**"Whatever you want baby"  
** _

 

**He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips just before they both drifted off to sleep.  
**

 

 

 ****Preview for next chapter: Epilogue: 3 years later.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- 3 years later

**It had been three years since Seth and Kate had admitted their feelings and a lot had changed for them. Kate was sitting in their living room of their new house they now owned and was thinking about how much her life had changed and for the better. She looked around and looked at the pictures on the wall and focused on one picture of the wall that was from their first year as a couple and started thinking back to that year..**

**During their first year of being together as a couple Kate had joined him and Richie and Kisa on the road. She became not only his favorite partner in the bedroom but she was also his favorite partner in all their heist.  
**

 

**At first Seth was against her being involved because he was scared to death that she would somehow get hurt or possible even die but it didn't take long for him to budge and she became a natural. A lot of the times she would come strolling up beside him and she would point her gun that Seth had got her at the bank teller and she would use his best lines and other times her and Kisa would play the hostages.  
**

 

**She remembered their first heist together when she played a hostage and what happened afterwards. They got away with thousands of dollars and as soon as he got her back to their hotel room he had bent her over the table and took her from behind. After they were done she asked  
**

 

_**"What was that for?"  
** _

_**"Sorry I couldn't help myself. You just looked so hot playing the hostage. You in this tight dress and the red wig and that accent. Damn if that didn't turn me on"  
** _

 

_**"So your into role playing?"  
** _

 

_**"Hell yeah"  
** _

 

_**"Does that mean you want me to role play from now everytime we have sex?"  
** _

 

_**"Fuck no. Just every once in awhile."  
** _

 

_**"Ok, I will role play for you if you will do some fantasies of mine"  
** _

 

_**"I could work with that. What kind of fantasies?"  
** _

 

**She grabbed his hand and said  
**

 

_**"Let me show you."  
** _

 

**She sat there in their living room and laughed while remembering the way he acted when they acted out that first fantasy. He had thought she was nuts when they pulled up into super walmart. However she remembered his face when she grabbed a can of whipped cream and they snuck into the back. She remembered they were a sticky mess afterwards but she also remembered it was so fun doing it in a place they could so easily get caught. After getting a few things at the store and actually paying they walked out and Seth drug her down the strip to an photos place and they had their picture taken.**

 

**That was the picture she staring at now. They had opted to keep what they had on instead of changing into what the place offered. In the photo he held at the waist and kissed her neck while she had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open and she was still wearing her wig.  
**

 

**Shaking her head she had moved to the second picture which was actually her second favorite picture of them.  
**

 

**The picture was during their second year together. They had cut back on the bank robbing and decided to stay at a lake house. Kate had learned that year that Seth was a wilderness man. She knew he loved the outdoors but she didn't know that he liked being surrounded by beautiful scenery.**

 

**Six months into that second year Seth had proposed to her next to the lake and she accepted. They were married that December in the snow with Richie and Kisa as their witnesses.  
**

 

**Also during that second year Kate had found out she was pregnant with their first child and she was 4 months along when they got married.  
**

 

**The picture she looked at was of her in her wedding gown and his hand on her protruding stomach with the wilderness and snow around them.  
**

 

**She then turned her head to look at the third picture on the wall that was her favorite of them all. The picture was taken a month ago. It was a picture of her and Seth holding their daughter and they were both looking at her face. They had named their daughter Jenny after Kate's mother.  
**

 

**Since finding out she was pregnant Seth and Kate had decided they were done with robbing banks and decided to buy a house and settle down. They bought a house that sat on top a hill that overlooked the ocean. It had a big backyard and it was fenced in.  
**

 

**On their living room wall there was also pictures of her and Kisa and Richie and Kisa and pictures of the four of them together. They also had one of Richie and Seth together. There was some of Kate with Jenny and some of Seth with Jenny. There was one of Richie and Kisa holding their niece. There was also a picture of Kate with her father. After finding out that Kate was pregnant he decided it was time to meet his daughter. Her father ended up moving in the same town as them and Richie and Kisa decided to stay at the lake house.  
**

 

**Her thoughts were interrupted when Seth strolled in the house with the groceries.**

 

_**"Hey baby" he said  
** _

__

_**"Hey"  
** _

 

_**"You looked like you were deep in thought when I came in just now"  
** _

 

_**"Oh I was just looking at the pictures and thinking back and thinking about how my life changed for the better and it was thanks to you"  
** _

 

_**"well mine changed for the better thanks to you as well."  
** _

 

**They put the groceries away and settled on the couch. They were in the middle of hot make out when the crying pulled them apart.  
**

 

**They headed to the nursery to check in on their baby. As they looked in on Jenny they both realized that this was the life they were meant to have and they wouldn't change it for nothing.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for next chapter - some sexy times happen as Seth and Kate get down and dirty


End file.
